Irresponsabilidad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Enfrentarían las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad juntos... pero eso no le ahorraría el escuchar reclamos. / Regalo para lunadragneel15 ¡LEMON!


Irresponsabilidad.

Kurosaki Karin estaba en su último año de preparatoria y debía admitir que no estaba siendo tan malo como pensó que sería. Las materias eran más difíciles y muchas la aburrían, pero mantenía sus notas altas y la tarea no era tan pesada gracias a que su novio la ayudaba a terminarlas la mayoría de las veces.

Su novio… aún se le hacía tan extraño la idea de tener uno. Todos los chicos en preparatoria eran unos descerebrados, pero acabó encontrando a uno en particular que tenía demasiado cerebro para su propio bien. Él era Hitsugaya Toshiro, presidente estudiantil y chiquillo rico de la escuela.

En realidad conocía a Toshiro desde la secundaria, pero siempre pensó que era un bastardo arrogante que obtenía todos sus logros por ser rico y no porque realmente valiera más de dos yenes. Pero al conocerlo más descubrió que valía muchísimo más que dos yenes, valía todos los yenes que se imprimieron, imprimían e imprimirían y aún más que eso. ¿Se notaba que la traía loca, verdad? A veces sospechaba que le hizo una especie de hechizo para tenerla pensando todo el día en su cara bonita, pero pronto acabó por reconocer la simple y pura verdad: estaba enamorada de él. Muy, muy enamorada de ese bastardo.

No dijo nada al principio, porque apenas se habían vuelto amigos después de muchos líos con unos idiotas acosando a las chicas del equipo de futbol femenino y temía espantarlo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los celos hacia sus muchas fanáticas la hicieran confesar indirectamente lo que sentía. Creyó que todo se arruinaría, pero él acabó correspondiéndole. Y ahora era su novio.

Tener de novio al guapísimo presidente estudiantil la convirtió en la enemiga número uno de gran parte de la población femenina, y aún hoy en día tenía que seguir luchando contra las arrastradas para mantenerlas lejos de su inocente novio… aunque últimamente él no era tan inocente… ella se encargó de eso.

Fue en su segundo año que se hicieron novios, y una vez ese año acabó sus familias (que se entendieron muy rápido luego de su noviazgo) decidieron ir de vacaciones juntas y estuvieron conviviendo en un hotel la mitad de las vacaciones de verano. Toshiro odiaba la playa, así que siempre que podía evitaba ir, y un día Karin decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía y… terminaron haciendo muchas cosas malas, y hubieran hecho más de no ser por el temor de que sus familias regresaran antes y los descubrieran.

Ahora que estaban en su tercer y último año de preparatoria los dos eran más unidos que nunca y, a pesar de sus problemas pensando qué sería de su futuro luego de que se graduaran, querían estar juntos muchísimo más tiempo. No pensaba dejar escapar fácilmente a este chico.

La idea la hizo sonreír mientras apretaba más el cuello de su camisa escolar para acercarlo más a ella mientras se besaban desesperadamente. Oh, sí, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

-Karin…- protestó él de inmediato al sentirla enredar su pierna alrededor de su cintura, frotando su muslo contra su excitación ya endurecida. –Basta… No podemos hacer esto aquí.- a pesar de sus palabras, correspondía a su beso con la misma intensidad y mantenía su cintura firmemente apretada por sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió traviesamente. –Estamos muy profundo en el bosque… nadie va a vernos.- dijo con voz baja y sugerente, apretándose más contra el cuerpo masculino.

-Vinimos de campamento, Karin, no a…- se interrumpió jadeando cuando ella metió una mano dentro de su pantalón y lo frotó descaradamente. –En serio, Karin, se darán cuenta de que nos separamos del grupo y enviaran a alguien a buscarnos, así que d-detente.- enterró el rostro en su cuello.

-Me detendré cuando realmente quieras que me detenga.- uso su otra mano para acariciar su cabello en parte para relajarlo y en parte porque le encantaba tocar esas suaves hebras blancas. –Estaremos bien… nos alejamos mucho y están tan interesados en ver a las malditas aves que no se darán cuenta de que les faltan un par de estudiantes.-

-Soy el presidente estudiantil.- gruñó contra su piel, haciéndola estremecerse. –Debería ayudar a los profesores a controlar a los alumnos, se darán cuenta inmediatamente de que no estoy.- a pesar de sus palabras, sus manos estaban colándose bajo su blusa escolar haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con sus dedos fríos, evocándole recuerdos de lo que hicieron hace un par de horas en el autobús sentados el uno al lado del otro, aprovechando que la mayoría estaba durmiendo para hacer sus travesuras.

-Sí se hubieran dado cuenta inmediatamente entonces no habríamos podido escabullirnos en primer lugar.- señaló divertida. Él era tan ingenuo al pensar que lo dejaría ir en este punto. –Sobrevivirán un tiempo sin su amado presidente, ahora deja de hablar y manos a la obra.- enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y brincó sobre él para enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Karin...- esta vez se escuchó más suplicante que molesto, y ella supo que ya lo tenía en sus manos, ahora solo era cuestión de no dejarlo pensar de más y tendrían su pequeña aventura en el bosque tal como no había dejado de fantasear desde que la hizo correrse sentada en su asiento con todos su compañeros a pocos metros de distancia.

-Tú te buscaste esto.- gimió restregándose una y otra vez contra su erección. –La próxima vez no me estés metiendo los dedos sí no estás dispuesto a un poco de sexo al aire libre.- sonrió antes de volver a besarlo con ferocidad, mordiéndole los labios e invadiendo su boca con su lengua casi a la fuerza.

-Tú fuiste la primera en meter su mano en mi pantalón.- reclamó apenas pudiendo hablar porque ella se negaba a romper el beso.

-Detalles.- se apartó solo para moverse a besar su cuello, un poco molesta de que todavía no cediera del todo a ella. Había una carpa en sus pantalones y sus manos seguían debajo de su blusa, pero aún no se desinhibía del todo.

Optando por sacar la artillería pesada, colocó su sexo en un ángulo más propicio para frotarse contra su dureza. Gimió contra su oído al sentir la tela áspera de sus jeans rasparse contra la delicada tela de sus bragas empapadas y enterró las uñas en su cuero cabelludo y en su nuca, sabiendo lo mucho que eso le gustaba al pervertido de closet.

-Mierda.- gruñó él entre dientes, para luego estrellarla contra el árbol más cercano y subir su blusa hasta su cuello ignorando por completo los botones, revelando su sujetador rojo brillante. -¿No puedes simplemente esperar hasta que regresemos, verdad?- preguntó sin mirarla, subiendo las copas de su sujetador para luego llevarse un pezón a la boca.

Karin jadeó felizmente, contenta de que por fin tomara la iniciativa. No es que fuera una sumisa, pero simplemente le encantaba sacar su lado irracional, dejar atrás al controlado y frío presidente estudiantil y sentirlo perder el control mientras se hundía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Los dedos de una de sus manos se abrieron camino entre sus cuerpos casi completamente pegados hasta meterse por debajo de su falda y hacer un lado su ropa interior para estrujar su clítoris entre sus dedos, volviéndola loca en lo que se frotaba con más entusiasmo contra su erección. Eso más su boca prodigando de atención a sus endurecidos pezones le estaban robando la cordura.

-Toshiro…- gimió. –Vamos, hazlo ahora.- exigió jalando su cabello para atraerlo en un beso. –Vamos… ahora…- exigió moviéndose de forma aún más frenética.

-Karin, te dije que no podemos.- tomó su barbilla con dos dedos y la miró con una sonrisa condescendiente. –No traje ningún condón, así que confórmate con esto.- metió dos dedos dentro de ella de golpe.

A pesar de que sus acciones la tenían jadeando, todavía no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo que no trajiste condones? ¡Siempre traes condones! Eres el señor responsable, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan indispensable?-

-No planeaba tener sexo con mi novia en medio del bosque, tú eres la de mentalidad vulgar.- rodó los ojos.

-Mierda…- lloriqueó. –No es justo… te quería adentro en el bosque.- con lo excitada que estaba ahora mismo quería mucho más que solo un par de dedos.

-Eres tan…- negó con la cabeza, su rostro rojo brillante. –Esto no es buena idea, deberíamos volver con los demás antes de que alguien nos vea así.-

Oh-oh… ya estaba pensando demasiado… ¡esto era exactamente lo que no debía dejar que pasara sí quería divertirse!

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, desenredó sus piernas de su cintura y se apartó de él ante su mirada confundida, solo para empujarlo detrás de unos arbustos y subirse encima de su regazo. Desabrochó su jean y bajó su bóxer para tomar su miembro en su mano.

Suspiró con anhelo, antes de bajar su ropa interior y subir su falda, posicionándose encima de él.

-Ahh…- jadeó encantada al sentir su dureza frotándose a lo largo de su feminidad. Era tan injusto que no pudieran avanzar más… pero quizás solo podría… jugar un poco…

-Karin ¿qué crees que estás…?...- siseó cuando colocó la cabeza de su miembro justo en su entrada e hizo débiles amagos de meterlo. Pero no debía… –Karin…- pero él era tan lindo cuando la miraba con esos ojos vidriosos y oscurecidos por la lujuria… -No podemos… ¡agh!- se quedó sin aliento cuando metió el glande en su interior.

-Solo será… solo será un poco… solo la punta…- la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de golpe, se sentía tan caliente y mareada que por accidente deslizó más de él en su interior de lo que pretendía… pero se sintió muchísimo mejor.

-Eso es…- jadeó con la mirada cegada por el placer, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y alcanzó a mirarla con reproche por unos segundos. –Eso es igual de malo. ¿No p-prestaste atención a las… clases de e-educación s-sexual?- a pesar de que el cínico dijo eso la tomó de las caderas y la instó a bajar, adentrándolo un poco más.

-Ah, sí…- ¿clases de qué? No lo había entendido del todo bien, no podía pensar del todo bien. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Por qué aún no estaban follando tan duro y rápido como quería?

–E-entonces deberíamos… detenernos…- sugirió él con la mirada fija en sus pechos que rebotaban suavemente ante las débiles embestidas que estaban comenzando a dar, cada una hundiéndolo más y más en su interior.

-Entonces detente…- sí se atrevía a detenerse probablemente lo mataría, pero había una parte de ella susurrándole que esto era una mala idea… aunque había una parte mucho más insistente gritando que esta era la mejor idea de todos los tiempos.

-Entonces me detendré…- murmuró en lo que sus testículos tocaban la piel de su culo cuando entró hasta el fondo en su húmeda entrada palpitante de deseo.

No se detuvieron.

No pensaron en nada más que en lo bien que se sentían y continuaron, gimiendo ante el éxtasis de sentir piel con piel.

Él tomó sus caderas y la instó a moverse más rápido sobre su miembro, pero pronto ella comenzó a cansarse y sentirse aún más mareada por el placer abrumándola y se dejó caer sobre él, que de inmediato la volteó y sujetó sus muslos para seguir embistiéndola.

Lo dejó dominarla, disfrutando del modo en el que respiraba agitadamente contra su oído mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo, duro y rápido tal como quería.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente para no gritar cuando su orgasmo le llegó de golpe, arañando la espalda de su novio por sobre su camisa mientras correspondía a sus embestidas con el impulso de adrenalina abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas para que la llenara deliciosamente en lo que experimentaban su clímax juntos.

Después de tomarse un momento para calmar sus respiraciones totalmente fuera de control, ambos se miraron horrorizados.

-…Umm… ¿deberíamos volver?- sonrió nerviosa, todavía jadeando suavemente.

Los ojos turquesas la observaron llenos de reproche.

-Si te das cuenta de que acabamos de tener sexo sin protección ¿verdad?- se apartó de ella y acomodó su ropa y su cabello lo mejor que pudo.

-N-no pasará nada… Estoy setenta por ciento segura de que no estoy en mis días fértiles…- intentó tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse.

-¿Setenta por ciento segura?- gruñó molesto.

-¿Setenta y cinco?- mentira, estaba peligrosamente cerca de esos días, pero no podía ser… la primera vez que lo hicieron estaba en plenos días fértiles y no sucedió nada, así que no debería pasar nada ahora ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Sí te quedas embarazada será totalmente tu culpa.- refunfuñó el chico poniéndose en pie. Ella lo miró temerosa y él suspiró. –No me mires así, claramente no te dejaría y sé que yo no me resistí, pero ¿en serio, Karin? ¿Por qué no pudiste solo esperar?- frotó su frente.

-¡N-no lo sé… solo… no lo sé!- gimoteó, torpemente arreglando su ropa para luego comenzar a peinar su cabello hecho un desastre y cubierto de césped y hojas. –Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No volverá a pasar.-

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, y en unas semanas será mejor que te hagas una prueba de embarazo. Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.- dijo severamente.

-Ya lo sé, y no te preocupes, no volveré a dejar que suceda.- prometió, para luego ambos salir de detrás de los arbustos y comenzar a buscar el camino para volver al campamento donde seguramente todos ya estarían desesperándose por su amadísimo presidente.

.

-Karin…- su novio la miró con infinito reproche. -¿No dijimos que esto no iba a volver a pasar?-

-¿Eso dijimos?- sonrió perversamente mientras frotaba su trasero contra su erección. –No lo recuerdo… ha pasado tanto tiempo…-

-Solo han pasado tres semanas desde el campamento.- rodó los ojos. –Y no…- se atragantó, totalmente absorto en la sensación de sus nalgas aprisionando a su miembro entre ellas mientras sacudía descaradamente sus caderas. –No deberíamos…- sus manos antes tomándola de las caderas para intentar alejarla se metieron debajo de su camisa, arrastrándose por su estómago hasta meterse bajo su sujetador, apretando sus pechos.

-¿No deberíamos qué?- decidió burlarse un poco más de él e inclinarse hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos, apoyando sus manos en la pared y parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para levantar bien su culo y poder frotar su entrada ya húmeda por encima de su ropa interior después de tomarse un momento para levantar un poco su falda con una de sus manos. -¿Decías algo?- lo miró altanera, sabiendo que ya lo tenía en sus manos.

-Decía…- la miró mal, hablando entre sus dientes apretados, con sus manos ahora en sus muslos. –Que no voy a cogerte en el maldito armario del conserje dentro de la escuela un martes a las siete de la mañana y de nuevo sin condón.- medió gruñó medio gimió cuando ella se presionó más contra él.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tenemos al menos media hora antes de que alguien venga.- volteó para mirarlo sugerentemente. –Y empecé a tomar la píldora, así que…-

-Empezaste a tomarla hace una semana, y en la mayoría de los casos se recomienda no…- se interrumpió cuando ella volteó de repente y atacó con besos su cuello, bajando con su mano su pantalón y bóxer para liberar su miembro. –Karin… Vinimos aquí para ayudarte con ese estúpido trabajo, no para esto.- se quejó al verla arrodillarse y empezar a lamer la cabeza de su pene.

-Cierto, pero esto es más divertido.- rió antes de metérselo casi por completo a la boca, ignorando las arcadas que le provocó el movimiento repentino, todo porque sabía que era la única forma de salirse con la suya a este punto. Y a la Kurosaki siempre le gustó salirse con la suya.

Mientras disfrutaba ver el rostro de su novio normalmente estoico y siempre correcto deshacerse en placer gimiendo ante sus atenciones, no pudo evitar recordar lo que los llevó a este punto.

Todo comenzó ayer cuando accidentalmente entregó el borrador de un trabajo práctico muy importante en vez de la versión corregida, y de eso dependía el 30% de su nota final en matemáticas, así que le rogó a Toshiro que la ayudara a cambiar trabajos ya que al ser el presidente estudiantil tenía acceso a la sala de profesores, por lo que solo era cuestión de abrir el cajón correcto y reemplazar los trabajos, pan comido. Después de mucho suplicarle a su novio él accedió y esa mañana se metieron a la escuela mientras aún estaba cerrada y estaban a punto de entrar a la sala de profesores cuando vieron por una ventana el auto del director estacionarse fuera. Tuvieron pánico de que los viera y rápidamente se metieron al armario del conserje, espiando por una rendija al hombre que se metió a la escuela solo para ponerse a fumar junto a la sala de profesores, dándole la respuesta de por qué ese lugar siempre olía horrible a cigarrillos. Ella solo pudo suspirar frustrada, cerrando la puerta del todo y apoyándose contra el pecho de su novio, que posó las manos en sus caderas y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

No estaba del todo segura de sí fue su culpa o la culpa de él (aunque debía admitir que sospechaba mucho de sí misma) pero pronto se encontró frotándose contra su erección y deseosa de hacerlo en ese estúpido armario a toda costa.

Desgraciadamente esto era mucho más arriesgado que el bosque, y también tenían mucho menos tiempo del que quisiera, así que no pudo entretenerse mucho más chupando su miembro por mucho que le gustara verlo morderse el labio para no hacer un ruido demasiado fuerte que los delatara con el director.

Lo sacó de su boca y le pasó la lengua una última vez desde sus testículos hasta el glande para luego ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta apoyando una mano en la pared y levantando el culo bien en alto usando su mano libre para abrir sus labios vaginales en una invitación para penetrarla.

Sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria y no lo pensó dos veces antes de incrustarse en su interior, cubriéndole la boca con una mano cuando ella soltó un gemido demasiado alto. Con su otra mano comenzó a frotar su clítoris con fuerza mientras la penetraba velozmente desde atrás chocando sus caderas contra sus nalgas, provocando un leve y constante sonido que esperaba no llegara al director a pocos metros de distancia del cobertizo.

Tenían que ser rápidos sí es que todavía querían reemplazar su tarea, así que apretó sus paredes alrededor de él intentando decirle así que se apresure. Él gruñó y se inclinó sobre ella, liberando su clítoris para pasar su brazo por su cintura para mantenerla quietecita en su lugar mientras la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez, jadeando pesadamente en su oído y apretando más su boca cuando ella comenzó a soltar un agudo chillido nada propio de sí al llegar al orgasmo. Él maldijo y volvió a correrse dentro de ella, derramando hasta la última gota en su interior para luego apartarse y apoyarse en la pared mientras Karin caía de rodillas en el piso, jadeando pesadamente mientras sentía sus jugos correr por sus piernas.

Mierda, eso fue un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba.

-Karin…- una vez recuperó el aliento, la miró reprobatoriamente. -¿Tienes alguna especie de fetiche por lugares públicos que debería saber?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

-No…- se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. –Tengo un fetiche por lograr sacar tu lado irresponsable.- se rió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a acomodar su ropa.

-Pues nuestras irresponsabilidades traen consecuencias.- se acomodó su ropa sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño. –Y esperó que estés lista para afrontarlas cuando lleguen.- se limpió el sudor de la frente y la miró mal al notarla viéndolo embobada por ese gesto. –Tienes suerte de que no me moleste quedarme atrapado contigo de por vida, pero me hubiera gustado atraparte de la forma tradicional y no por embarazo indeseado.- masculló amargamente.

-Vamos, no creo estar embarazada.- hizo una mueca. –Solo han sido tres veces sin protección desde que empezamos a… ya sabes.- tosió incómodamente. Normalmente solo era tan atrevida cuando tenía los niveles hormonales por el cielo, pero una vez ya saciada volvía a ser una persona medianamente decente. –No podemos tener tanta mala suerte…-

-No le digas a nuestro hijo mala suerte.- la regañó.

-¡No hables como sí ya estuviera embarazada!- gritó en un susurro, luego se asomó por la puerta del armario. –Creo que el director ya se fue. Vamos a reemplazar el trabajo antes de que sea tarde.- tomó su mochila desechada a un lado y buscó por su trabajo para asegurarse de haberlo traído, al encontrarlo lo levantó y al ver lo que había debajo de él se quedó con la boca abierta. –Oh… mierda.-

-¿Qué? No me digas que olvidaste el maldito trabajo…- se oyó resignado.

-Emm, no.- rió tímidamente sacando la media docena de condones que tenía dentro de su mochila.

Él la miró como sí quisiera matarla, pero simplemente se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Ella era una irresponsable, pero así la amaba por desgracia o por fortuna.

Cuando se enteraron al mes siguiente que estaba embarazada a solo dos meses de terminar la escuela, Toshiro ni siquiera pudo mirarla mal, demasiado ocupado frotando su espalda para confortarla cuando se puso a llorar por la incertidumbre y las hormonas.

-Esto es tu culpa.- pese al apoyo y compresión que le brindó, todavía no pudo evitar la ligera pizca de reclamo por su irresponsabilidad.

-Lo sé.- gimió sin dejar de abrazarlo. A pesar de todo, era bueno saber que lo tenía y lo tendría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Fin.

Holaaaaa!

Fanfic dedicado a lunadragneel15 por su cumpleaños q fue el 12 de este mes, lamento la tardanza xP Espero q te haya gustado mi regalo nwn

Bueno... este cumple me hizo romper mi huelga de lemons QnQ Pero la huelga regresa ahora y con más fuerza! o.ó Odio hacer lemons xD Pero tenía q hacerlo por pedido de la cumpleañera, tú siempre me dejas reviews y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro :'D

Hablando de cumpleaños, el 9 de este mes cumplí veinte años OMG! Me siento tan vieja TToTT Y creo q ya llevo como cinco años en este fandom wow XD El tiempo vuela :'v

Por cierto, ya q hablamos de cuanto tiempo llevo en el fandom, como la mayoria sabra hace poco llegue a mis 300 one-shots HitsuKarin y ahora estoy por llegar a otro numero especial para la OTP owo Estoy lejos de los 350 y más q lejisimos de los 400, así que... qué numero creen que sea? A la q adivine le dedico el siguiente One-shot ;D

Y por si no se dieron cuenta o no leyeron el fic q hice hace casi exactamente un mes, este fic es una precuela de "Un domingo lluvioso" q para nada planeaba hacer pero la cumpleañera insistió por este lemon debido a una escena en ese OS :P

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y por motivos de la moralista sin sentido del humor q me acosa quejandose cada vez q escribo algo q no le gusta recuerden decir NO al sexo inseguro o terminaran como Karin pero probablemente sin un Toshiro q las consuele :v (Es un chiste, moralista, no me vengas con tu antorcha e.e)

Lo siento XP Las amo~ Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
